The Port
:: For the actual in-game port, see Rayford Port. :: For the finale of ''The Sacrifice, see Port Finale.'' The Port is the third and last chapter in Left 4 Dead 2's The Passing campaign. It follows a basic Scavenge format wherein players must retrieve a set number of gas cans and refuel a generator to enable the Rayford Bridge to be lowered whilst under continual attack from Common and Special Infected interspersed with Tanks. Zoey and Francis provide direct covering fire and a constant stream of throwables and healing items while Louis operates a Heavy Machine Gun on the bridge. Strategy Campaign This Chapter is basically a Scavenge map similar to that of Dead Center's finale. Players have to collect a stipulated number of gas cans from widely separated locations, bring them to a generator, and pour them in, all the while under attack from the Infected. As usual, there will be a Horde, a Tank, and a second Horde followed by another Tank (or Tanks). When players emerge from the safe room, they walk up a series of riverside steps (noting the original Survivors' sailboat anchored nearby on the way) until they reach a landing next to the bridge from whence they meet Francis, Louis, and Zoey who offer greetings and instructions of how to refuel the generator. A key part of the dialogue is the point that they will provide covering fire from the bridge. Louis is on a Heavy Machine Gun, with Francis and Zoey using random Tier 2 rifles from the bar room balcony next to the bridge. Zoey and Francis will also assist by randomly throwing down various supplies (signified by statements such as "Here you go!") like bile bombs and Adrenaline (refer Notes section below). Important: The covering fire delivered by the original Survivors is a key consideration. The original Survivors can kill the Infected easily, especially with Louis using the Heavy Machine Gun. They can even save the player if their teammates are killed. One should be aware that they do have a limited range though, and will be unable to help if they cannot see the team. If playing Single Player it is necessary to scavenge 10 gas cans. If playing on Campaign, Realism, Versus or any Mutations, you must scavenge all 16 gas cans instead. Also, take note that if the player drags the game for too long without filling the generator, unlimited hordes and unlimited Tanks will spawn until either the generator is filled up or the team is killed. Once the requisite number of gas cans have been fed into the generator, the bridge will automatically lower the deck after a short time. A mass of Infected will be heard in the distance, including a Tank, so prepare to make a short stand before retreating to the car. General Strategy A strategy you can use at the finale is circling around the map, collecting gas cans as you go. Start from the nearest gas can and work your way around clockwise. This is a great strategy to use with Campaign and Versus, due to the street in the center being a quick way to fuel the generator, grab ammo, and get extra items and weapons from the original Survivors. On Expert (and perhaps Advanced), it is only recommended to go for the nearest gas cans upon dropping down. This means that only nine gas tanks need to be grabbed as the remaining eight are within close range to the drop-off/original Survivors. When the Tank spawns, one player should get the Tank's attention and lure him around in a loop away from the original Survivors while everyone else scatters to grab the remaining nine gas tanks from afar. No Common Infected spawn during a Tank fight unless bile is present, so the only threat will be stray Common and Special Infected. If the Tank dies, grab any remaining gas cans and return to the middle and hold off the Infected until the Tank wave resumes. On Normal, there is a slight chance of two Tanks appearing, while they are guaranteed on Advanced and Expert, making it vital to obtain as much gas tanks as possible before the second Tank wave. Note: When the Tanks spawn, do not stay in the middle road, as there are several cars the Tank(s) can punch, which will send them flying and incapacitate/kill Survivors. Easter Eggs * Bill's lifeless body can be found in the generator room right next to the elevator. A Survivor can take his signature Assault Rifle. ** In the comic when he is hit by the Tank, he was next to the machinery with no ammo. However, if his weapon is taken, it's fully loaded. ** Defibrillators don't work on his body, as his death is canon. His body is merely a prop asset used in this chapter. ** If you take Bill's weapon and shoot (doesn't matter how many times you shoot.) and reload and then pick up the gun you had previously and pick Bill's gun up again, it will have full reserve ammo, just like other randomly-spawned firearms. * Bill's rifle is treated as a normal gun spawn with only one gun in it, so if a player picks up Bill's Assault Rifle, and then reselects the weapon carried previously, Bill's rifle will go back into his hands, which is humorous in some way, but it's a part of the game mechanic. * There is a boat in the water on the right of the bridge. Once the bridge has been lowered, the player can clearly see that the boat is called One 4 All. Similar to "Save 4 Less" and "Just 4 Kids" in Dead Center, and the Left 4 Dead achievement "All 4 Dead"; this is a reference to the game's name and probably to Bill's act of courage. In The Sacrifice, this is the boat the Survivors plan to use to sail to the Florida Keys. Survival There are two effective strategies that can be employed on this map: a hold in front of the bridge, or laps around the map. The hold in front of the bridge is very simple: all four survivors line up along the barrier in front of the bridge, pressed against it. One survivor covers the roof of the building surrounding the generator, one survivor covers the alleyway and door to the bar on the other side, and the remaining two focus on infected coming down the street directly in front of them. If all four survivors use the AK-47, their damage output will be more than sufficient to eliminate individual Tanks before they reach the Survivors. Double Tanks may require a molotov or gas can to safely deal with. Can cans should be stored in the small alcove next to the building on the left side of the hold point (facing the street) in order to minimize the risk of accidentally setting them off. Under ideal conditions, this strategy is sufficient to achieve a time of approximately 15 minutes if gas cans are used on all Tanks, and more if they are only used on double tanks. The second strategy, laps, begin on the second floor of the generator room, with all four survivors standing on the railing, three covering the main generator room and one covering the door behind them. This is the standard hold position, where the Survivors will stay until the Tank arrives. When the Tank arrives, Survivors should jump down to the first floor of the generator room (possibly over the Tank's head — ensure that it is climbing before jumping down to avoid being hit). From there, proceed out the leftmost exit and move forward up the road until the hedges end on the right side. Behind the hedges, there is a ledge that leads to the road below. Stay on the ledge until the Tank catches up to you, then jump down and proceed across the street, travelling up the stairs on the left. From there, go through the bar, jumping down to the first floor and exiting through the front door. From there, travel straight back into the generator room and back to the hold position to await the arrival of the Tank. This lap route is effective at avoiding the Tank as long as it is adhered to strictly, but hesitation or deviation can result in a Survivor being quickly taken down by pursuing infected. Additionally, survivors that are separated from the group are difficult to retrieve due to the wide-open nature of the route. Overall, while it is effective, it is difficult to maintain for any significant length of time. One particularly effective strategy is to employ the bridge hold strategy until the gas cans have been exhausted, then proceed to do laps for as long as possible. This allows the Survivors to maximize the effectiveness of the bridge hold while still avoiding being overwhelmed by double Tanks later in the Survival round. Simply fight through the infected from the front, move around the fence and proceed into the generator room to begin the laps. As with most Survival maps, it is possible to utilize a grenade jump or grenade launcher jump (in which a Survivor crouches under their teammate with either a thrown grenade or grenade launcher and uses their projectile to launch their teammate as they jump, allowing them to reach extremely high areas) to reach an area where infected cannot reach. In this particular map, boosting to the top of the bridge is effective at avoiding infected and achieving an arbitrarily high time, so long as smokers are dealt with before they pull you down and kill you. Notes * You are able to toss Pain pills and Adrenaline Shots up to the original Survivors, like you would when you give items to another character normally. You are also able to smack Francis, due to how close he is, with your weapon or item. This is actually due to an oversight, which proves that the original Survivors are actual bots just like any other human character in the game. The items you throw up to them do not do anything, because they will toss the items back regardless. * The original Survivors will also occasionally throw down items such as grenades, weapons, including the M60, with a laser sight attached, Chainsaws, Adrenaline, Pills, or even First Aid Kits. What they toss down is similar to how the AI Director operates; if the players are hurting and have nothing to heal with, Francis and Zoey will have a higher chance of giving a first aid kit. If the team is doing well, then more common items like pipe Bombs will be given. M60s and Chainsaws can be given at any time though they are a rare sight. ** The original Survivors will usually attempt to communicate to you by calling you over when they have something to give out. You then have to look at them before they toss it down. If you grab it fast enough, your character will say thanks to the person who threw the item. ** Sometimes the Survivors will accidentally drop their item on the balcony they're standing on. It is possible to gain this item anyway by jumping close enough to the balcony and using Action to grab it (it will become highlighted when close enough). ** Many Tier 2 weapons they give will have a laser sight attached to them. ** The M60 and Chainsaw are particularly valuable. They have the power to easily tear through hordes and helps delivering gas cans. Note that this is only useful on multiplayer, since bots never use Chainsaws, M60s, or Gas Cans. * It is common to see more than 4 Special Infected appearing at once, especially if you are playing on higher difficulties. * With the mutation Bleed Out, it was previously bugged, as the original Survivors would sometimes throw first aid kits down to the new Survivors during the finale, despite the fact no kits should be available at all times. Although this was quickly patched by Valve in the 30th April update for the PC, the bug is still currently active on the Xbox 360 version of Left 4 Dead 2. * There are many unreachable weapons and ammo piles laying around inside the building Zoey and Francis are firing from―for example, an AK-47 and a sniper rifle. There is also an unreachable Assault Rifle and an ammo pile sitting next to the Heavy Machine Gun Louis uses. This is due to the fact that they are actually bots and do have limited ammo as well. ** In addition, if you use a console command to create an Auto Shotgun or Combat Shotgun up in the building, Francis usually runs over and grabs it, proving that the Left 4 Dead bots do indeed have their weapon preferences intact as well. *** However, when playing the Left 4 Dead 2 ports of the original campaigns, they do not keep their original weapon preferences, Zoey earns her rifle preference, Francis takes Zoey's place as the sharpshooter, Louis takes Francis's shotgunner spot while Bill remains un-changed and keeps his rifle preferences. * A laser sight trigger has been placed on the ledge Zoey and Francis stand on. Using noclip from the Developer Console to fly to this ledge will automatically equip a laser sight to your weapon. Bots will also usually pick them up from the ground. * Bill's trademark cigarette is missing from his corpse. But the cigarette may just be a prop and was forgot to be put in, or perhaps symbolizes him being dead for real. * It is recommended to refrain from jumping while in the elevator heading down to the finale, as moving around too much can cause a rare glitch that renders Survivors unable to leave the elevator when it reaches ground level, and the Infected can still attack them. * Zoey is apparently shown to be keeping something from the Survivors and Louis says that it will be tough out there anyway. Combined with the fact that they refuse to head to New Orleans, this may hint that they know that the Infection has already reached that far. ** With the events of the comic and The Sacrifice, it is confirmed that the military is killing carriers if they cannot find a cure for the virus. ** However, judging on the fact that the military did not kill the L4D2 survivors in New Orelands with fighter jets but rather offered a rescue chopper equipped for carriers, this might be that the military has not completly given up in developing a cure. * Louis manning the Heavy Machine Gun is the first time in the Left 4 Dead series that a Survivor Bot uses the weapon. It is possible the gun never overheats because Louis fires it in an accurate and efficient way to prevent the gun from doing so. In all other situations, the Survivor Bots will refuse to use the mounted guns from both games, possibly to allow players to man such guns if they wish to do so. * When Louis kills a Tank, he will occasionally yell "That… is for Bill!" as a reference to Bill's final actions in The Sacrifice where he was killed by 3 tanks. * Similar to the finale in Dead Center, if you bring a gas can to the finale from the previous map, it will count towards your total cans needed to fuel the generator. However, the game has a small chance to glitch out and cause the bridge to not come down if you use the extra gas cans in the generator immediately after using the last can needed to escape. ** This is slightly easier to accomplish in The Port, as two gas cans will usually spawn right next to the safe room in the previous level. ** A rare glitch will happen if at least one player is frequently switching to Idle mode and then switches back. The finale will not start and the players are free to roam the map. Common Infected and Special Infected will not spawn at all but the gas cans are still there and can be poured into the generator. The only way to start the finale is by "using" the yellow pole to the right of the lift (which should be automatically triggered once the elevator arrives), although the bridge can actually be lowered without triggering the finale. *** However, this glitch will likely (or even guaranteed to) cause the finale to be unfinishable - the bridge won't lower at all, regardless of everything. Restart the finale is the only way for the survivors to finish it. * After you pour on all necessary gas cans, the bridge will lower by itself, which is odd, since to raise it, the Original Survivors had to push a button on the bridge's control panel, and nobody is pushing it in the end. * If Nick is pouring gas, he may shout "Why doesn't anything have enough gas in it?" This is a reference to the Mall Atrium finale where the L4D2 Survivors had to do a similar task. * If one jumps on the railing in the elevator and pushes the button, he will see that Zoey and Francis actually teleport ''to the balcony instead of running towards it. * A minor bug may happen with voice communication of Survivors — when he (or she) pours the last gas can, he (or she) may, for no apparent reason, yell something like "Just three more!" It usually happens in Single Player mode, where the number of gas cans necessary to lower the bridge is reduced. * On extremely rare occasions, the number of gas cans spawned will be fixed. And if a player accidentally shoots a gas can, Additional gas cans will not spawn and the game will be impossible to complete. * In Survival Mode, you can use glitches to get on the bridge, and use the Heavy Machine Gun to your advantage. You can also go to the balcony where the original Survivors would normally be standing. This is how to get on top of the bridge: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqMTvgpzI6Q&feature=related Normally, it's impossible, since Zoey barricaded the house's second-floor passage so you can't get on. * If one or more of the ''Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors are killed before you reach the original Survivors, they will have no dialogue and simply stare at you. You still need to go down in the elevator and do the finale as normal. * A glitch in the AI Director's triggers can render the level nearly impossible. If you linger too long between the safe room and the L4D1 Survivors, the AI Director will spawn horde rushes and Special Infected as usual. However, once the elevator descends and the scavenge begins, the AI Director will immediately play Skin on our Teeth and spawn end-of-level hordes, including omnipresent Tanks. Restarting after a game-over will not reset the map's triggers; all subsequent attempts will follow this pattern. This leaves players with the choice of attempting to complete the scavenge despite the end-of-level hordes, or quitting the match and trying again from the main menu. ** This glitch effectively softlocks the game as upon collecting all 16 gas cans, the bridge still won't lower. * Similar to The Atrium in Dead Center If the "noclip" console command (or teleport command) is used to get to the floor without using the elevator, the finale can be started by pressing the use key at the pole on front of the elevator. * On extremely rare occasions, Louis may remove himself from the Heavy Machine Gun and join the old Survivors from their position, moving around normally and using the assault rifle (sometimes only pistol if this happen before he's able to grab an assault rifle). This would disprove Louis' statement that his legs are hurt too badly to walk properly; however, this is a glitch. Also unlike Zoey and Francis, he cannot throw any items to the survivor below. ** If the player uses cheats to spawn Bill and bring Louis on the catwalk. At least one Survivor will sometimes hide inside the house rather than stand on the catwalk and assist the survivors below when reloading. Unlike Louis, Bill is still capable of throwing items to Survivors, however, he lacks dialogue for it and only has combat quotes when assisting Survivors below, due to the fact that Bill is supposed to be dead and not supposed to be assisting the Survivors. * If this map is played with the mutation Gib Fest (where every survivor is equipped with the M60 plus infinite ammo), Zoey and Francis will use a single Pistol instead of the AK-47 or Sniper Rifle. This is due to the mutation removing all weapons in the maps and this includes the weapons used by the old Survivors. Because Zoey and Francis are forced to use a Pistol only, they may not have the firepower or range to quickly save players who are pinned by a Special Infected. * If the Survivors procrastinate too long without pouring gas in the generator or take too long in gathering all the cans, eventually, the message "The Bridge Is Lowering!!!" will occur, but nothing happens and Tanks start spawning one after another endlessly along with unending hordes as if the fifth wave is happening. The only way to get out of this is to complete pouring the gas requirement. * In The Sacrifice's version of The Port, the sailboat the original Survivors plan to take, the One 4 All, can be found on the inland side of the bridge, beneath the Heavy Machine Gun. In The Passing, the boat appears on the opposite side, indicating that Zoey single-handedly managed to move the craft under the bridge and moor it on the down-river side ready for her team's departure. (That Zoey did this unaided can be deduced from the facts that Louis is too injured to move and Francis' The Sacrifice dialog makes it abundantly clear he knows nothing useful about sailboats.) * Also in The Sacrifice's version of The Port, the Heavy Machine Gun is in the wrong spot compared with where it is in The Passing, below where Louis uses it. It is possible that it's a developer oversight, because there's no way to move it in-game. * An odd glitch can be triggered during the credits sequence by having a player leaving the game. Whenever an active human player leaves the game during the credits sequence, you will hear one of the Survivors stated that a Special Infected is attacking one of the Survivors, most likely the one being controlled by the player that left. Perhaps the Survivors had a "safe zone" for each ending sequence, but leaving the game somehow makes the Survivor vulnerable by infected. This is the only campaign that has this glitch. * With subtitles on, during Ellis' story about Keith and sushi, in-game Ellis says "Chicken" while the subtitles say "Catfish". This is definitely a sign that his line had been re-recorded. Gallery File:14all.png|The sign of the One4All boat. File:C6m3 port0004.jpg|Francis and Zoey defending the Survivors from the balcony. File:C6m3 port0005.jpg|Louis using the Heavy Machine Gun Image:Francis Zoey defend.jpg|Another image of Francis and Zoey defending the Survivors from the balcony. c6m3_port0015.jpg|Louis being brought back to life by a defibrillator louisoffmachinegun.jpg|Louis joining the Survivors instead of using the Heavy Machine Gun. References ru:Порт (Переход)